Bez przewrotu/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Bez przewrotu Wstęp. Więc pan sądzisz, panie Maston, że kobieta nie jest zdolną przyczynić się do postępu nauk matematycznych i doświadczalnych? – Niestety, takie jest moje przekonanie, łaskawa mistress Scorbitt. Nie zaprzeczam temu, że i kobiety miewały i mają wybitniejsze zdolności do tej gałęzi wiedzy; mimo to jednak sama budowa ich mózgu dowodzi, że kobieta nie może być Archimedesem ani Newtonem. – O! panie Maston, wybacz, że zaprotestuję w imieniu naszej płci. – Płci tem więcej uroczej, mistress Scorbitt, że nie jest stworzona do oddawania się naukom wyższym. – Więc, podług pana, panie Maston, kobieta, patrząc na spadające jabłko, nie odgadłaby praw ciążenia, tak jak to zrobił sławny angielski uczony w końcu XVII wieku. – Kobieta, mistress Scorbitt, widząc spadające jabłko, nie miałaby innej myśli, prócz tej, żeby je zjeść… na wzór naszej matki Ewy. – No, widzę, że pan nam odmawiasz wszelkich zdolności do wyższych badań… – Wszelkich zdolności?… Nie, mistress Scorbitt. A jednak, wybacz, że zwrócę twą uwagę na to, że od stworzenia świata nie pojawiła się ani jedna kobieta, którejbyśmy zawdzięczali odkrycie równej doniosłości, co odkrycia Arystotelesa, Euklidesa, Keplera i Laplace’a w zakresie naukowym. – Czy to jest powodem, byśmy z przeszłości robili wnioski na przyszłość? – Hm! to, co się nie stało w ciągu tysięcy lat, nie stanie się już nigdy… zapewne. – Widzę, że musimy zgodzić się z naszym losem, panie Maston, i że jesteśmy tylko dobre do tego… – Aby być dobremi! – zakończył J. T. Maston. Te ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z tą zalotną galanteryą, na jaką może się zdobyć uczony, algebrą naładowany. Zresztą mistress Evangelina Scorbitt gotową była poprzestać na tem. – A więc! panie Maston – rzekła po chwili, – każdy ma sobie zakreślone granice rodzajów pracy na tym świecie. Pozostań pan znakomitym matematykiem, jakim jesteś. Oddaj się cały bezpodzielnie zagadnieniom tego wielkiego dzieła, któremu ty i twoi przyjaciele poświęciliście swoję egzystencyę. Ja będę tą „dobrą kobietą”, którą być winnam, przynosząc mu pieniężne poparcie… – Za które przechowamy dla pani niewygasłą wdzięczność – odrzekł J. T. Maston. Mistress Evangelina Scorbitt zarumieniła się rozkosznie, gdyż doznawała – nie dla wszystkich uczonych, co prawda, ale dla pana J. T. Maston wyłącznie – uczucia… dziwnej sympatyi. Czyż serce kobiety nie jest niezgłębioną przepaścią? Dzieło, o którem wspomnieliśmy, było w istocie niezmiernej doniosłości i jemu to bogata wdowa chciała poświęcić swoje kapitały. Objaśnimy pobieżnie czytelnikom plan tego przedsięwzięcia i cel, do jakiego dążyli. Ziemie północne obejmują, podług Maltebrun’a, Reclus’a, Saint-Martin’a i innych najuczeńszych geografów: 1) Devon północny, to jest wyspy pokryte lodami na morzu Baffińskiem i cieśninie Lankastra. 2) Georgię północną, utworzoną z ziemi Banka i licznych wysp, jak naprzykład wyspy Sabiny, Byam-Martin, Griffith, Kornwallis i Bathurst. 3) Archipelag Baffin-Parry, obejmujący różne części lądu podbiegunowego, nazywające się: Kumberland, Southampton, James Sommerset, Boothia-Felix, Melville i inne, prawie nieznane. W tej całości, okrążonej przez siedmdziesiąty ósmy równoleżnik, ziemie rozciągają się na tysiącu czterechset tysiącach, a morza na siedmiuset tysiącach mil kwadratowych. Nieustraszonym podróżnikom nowożytnym udało się przejść poza obręb wyżej wzmiankowanego równoleżnika, zkąd dotarto aż do ośmdziesiątego ósmego stopnia szerokości. Podróżnicy ci odkryli niektóre wybrzeża, leżące poza łańcuchem ław lodowych, dając nazwy przylądkom, odnogom, zatokom tych obszernych okolic, które możnaby nazwać północnemi wyżynami. Kraj, leżący z drugiej strony ośmdziesiątego czwartego równoleżnika, jest tajemnicą, nieziszczonem desideratum geografów. Nikt nie wie, co on zawiera, ziemie czy morza, w tej przestrzeni sześcio-stopniowej, okrytej nieprzebytemi lodowiskami północnego bieguna. Otóż tedy w roku 189… rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych powziął myśl całkiem niespodzianą zaproponować wystawienie na sprzedaż stref podbiegunowych, dotąd jeszcze nieodkrytych, stref, na które świeżo utworzona amerykańska kompania żądała koncesyi. Na lat kilka przedtem konferencya berlińska sporządziła osobny kodeks na rzecz wielkich mocarstw, które pożądają cudzego dobra pod pozorem kolonizacyi i otwierania dróg handlowych. Kodeks ten jednak nie mógłby prawdopodobnie być zastosowanym w tej okoliczności, z racyi, że kraje podbiegunowe nie są zamieszkane. Wszelako, wychodząc z zasady, że to, co nie jest niczyją własnością, jest przez to samo własnością całego świata, nowe stowarzyszenie nie starało się „zabrać”, ale „nabyć”, chcąc uniknąć na przyszłość wszelkich pretensyj. W Stanach Zjednoczonych niema projektu tak śmiałego i trudnego do wykonania, któryby nie znalazł chętnych wykonawców i pieniężnego poparcia. Mieliśmy próbkę tego w roku zeszłym, gdy klub strzelecki z Baltimore powziął myśl wysłania pocisku na księżyc, celem utworzenia bezpośredniej komunikacyi z naszym satelitą. Otóż wtedy czyż to nie ryzykowni yankesi dostarczyli znacznych sum na koszta tej zajmującej wycieczki? A jeśli ona została doprowadzoną do skutku, czyż nie członkom wzmiankowanego klubu to zawdzięczamy? Tak, oni to narazili się na niebezpieczeństwa tego nadludzkiego doświadczenia. Niech jaki Lesseps poda pewnego pięknego poranku projekt przekopania kanału przez całą szerokość Europy i Azyi – od wybrzeży Atlantyku do morza Chińskiego, – niech jaki geniusz wszechpotężny zapragnie prześwidrować ziemię, by dostać się do pokładów krzemienia, które tam są ukryte w stanie płynnym, – niech jaki pomysłowy elektryk zechce połączyć prądy, rozpierzchłe po powierzchni globu, aby z nich utworzyć źródło niewyczerpane światła i ciepła, – niech jaki śmiały inżynier poweźmie myśl zamknięcia w obszernych kaloryferach nadmiaru letniego gorąca, aby je rozdać podczas zimy strefom, dotkniętym dotkliwem zimnem, – niech jaki znakomity hydraulik spróbuje zużytkować siłę naturalną przypływów i odpływów morskich do wytworzenia gorąca, – niech stowarzyszenia bezimienne lub spółki handlowe potworzą się dla uskutecznienia stu podobnych projektów, – amerykanie znajdą się niechybnie na czele podpisujących się na składkę i strumienie dolarów wpłyną do kas stowarzyszeń, tak jak wielkie rzeki północnej Ameryki do fal oceanu. Łatwo wyobrazić sobie nadzwyczajne podrażnienie opinii, skoro się rozeszła wiadomość, co najmniej dziwna, że kraje północne mają być wystawione na licytacyę i przysądzone najwięcej dającemu. Przytem nie zawiązała się ani jedna publiczna składka celem tego kupna, na które kapitały leżały w gotowości. Co do dalszych wydatków, przyszłość miała wykazać ich potrzebę w chwili przystąpienia do użytkowania obszaru, stającego się własnością nowych nabywców. Zużytkować kraje podbiegunowe!… Doprawdy, myśl taka mogła powstać tylko w głowach szaleńców! A jednak przedsiębiorstwo to było – na ile być może – poważnem. Wkrótce rozesłano artykuły do dzienników nowego i starego lądu, do pism europejskich, afrykańskich, australskich, azyatyckich i jednocześnie do wszystkich dzienników amerykańskich. Artykuły te wzywały strony interesowane do zbadania stron dodatnich i ujemnych tej sprawy. New-York Herald miał zaszczyt najpierwej ogłosić wspomniany dokument w swych szpaltach. Niezliczeni abonenci tego dziennika mogli wyczytać w numerze z dnia siódmego listopada następujące doniesienie, które, obiegłszy cały świat uczony i przemysłowy, najrozmaiciej było oceniane: „Odezwa do mieszkańców kuli ziemskiej. „Okolice bieguna północnego, objęte czterdziestym czwartym stopniem szerokości północnej, nie mogły być dotychczas użytkowane z tej prostej przyczyny, że nie zostały jeszcze odkryte. „Rzeczywiście, najbardziej oddalone punkty, zwiedzone już przez żeglarzy różnych narodowości, są niżej wymienione: „82°45’, do którego dotarł anglik nazwiskiem Parry w miesiącu lipcu 1847 roku i który leży na dwudziestym ósmym zachodnim południku na północy Spitzbergu; „83°20’28’’, dokąd doszedł Markham, należący do wyprawy angielskiej pod dowództwem sir Johna Jerzego Nares, w maju 1876 r.; punkt ten leży na pięćdziesiątym zachodnim południku, na północy ziemi Grinnel; „83°35’, do którego dotarł Lockwood i Brainard, obaj biorący udział w wyprawie amerykańskiej porucznika Greely, w maju 1882 roku; punkt ten leży na czterdziestym drugim zachodnim południku, na północnym brzegu ziemi Nares. „Można zatem uważać kraje, rozciągające się od ośmdziesiątego ósmego równoleżnika aż do bieguna, na przestrzeni sześciu stopni, jako niepodzielone pomiędzy różne państwa kuli ziemskiej i z tej zasady mogące się zamieniać na własność prywatną wyrokiem ogółu. „Otóż, podług prawa, nikt nie powinien mieszkać na terytoryum, niemającem właściciela. Opierając się na wymienionem prawie, Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki postanowiły przyprowadzić do skutku sprzedaż owego terytoryum. „W Baltimore zawiązało się stowarzyszenie pod nazwą North Polar Practical Association, przedstawiające urzędownie związek amerykański. To stowarzyszenie zamierza nabyć wyżej wymienione kraje na mocy dokumentu, prawnie sporządzonego, który nada mu nieograniczone prawo własności nad lądami, wyspami, wysepkami, skałami, morzami, jeziorami, rzekami i strumieniami wszelkiemi, z których się składa obecnie nieruchomość, leżąca na północy ziemskiej kuli, bez względu na to, czy owa nieruchomość pokrytą jest nietopniejącemi nigdy lodami, czy też ogołocona z nich za nadejściem ciepłej pory roku. „Zaznacza się, że prawo nie może być unieważnione przedawnieniem, ani też jakiegokolwiek rodzaju zmianami, mogącemi zajść w położeniu geograficznem i meteorologicznem kuli ziemskiej. „Podawszy to wszystko do wiadomości mieszkańców dwóch światów, wzywamy wszystkie mocarstwa do udziału w licytacyi, która zawyrokuje na rzecz ostatniego i największą ofiarowującego sumę nabywcy. „Termin licytacyi jest oznaczony na trzeci grudnia roku bieżącego, w sali Auctions w Baltimore, Maryland, Stanach Zjednoczonych Ameryki. „Po szczegółowsze objaśnienia zwracać się należy do Williama S. Forstera, agenta tymczasowego North Polar Association, 93, High-Street, Baltimore” Że to ogłoszenie mogło wydać się nonsensem, nie przeczymy wcale. W każdym razie przyznać należy, że ze względu na jasność i wyraźne określenie rzeczy nie było mu nic do zarzucenia. Zaś czyniło niesłychanie poważnem to, że rząd związkowy robił już koncesye na podbiegunowe kraje na wypadek, gdyby licytacya zrobiła go ostatecznie ich posiadaczem. Wogóle opinia ogółu była pod tym względem podzieloną. Jedni widzieli w tem tylko nadzwyczajny „humbug” amerykański, przechodzący granice bezczelności, gdyby głupota ludzka nie była nieskończoną. Drudzy zaś myśleli, że ta propozycya zasługuje na poważne przyjęcie. Ci właśnie zwracali uwagę ogółu na to, że nowe stowarzyszenie nie odwoływało się do worka publicznego. Ono pragnęło własnemi kapitałami nabyć kraje północne, nie roszcząc żadnych pretensyj do wyciągania dolarów, banknotów, złota i srebra z kieszeni łatwowiernych, dla napełnienia niemi swej kasy. Nie! Ono nie pragnęło nic nad to, tylko, żeby własnemi funduszami zakupić ogromną nieruchomość podbiegunową. Ludziom liczącym się z groszem zdawało się, że wymienione Towarzystwo potrzebuje tylko złożyć w sądzie akt, zastrzegający jego prawa, jako pierwszego zaborcy, a następnie przystąpić do objęcia ziem, zamiast wystawiać je na sprzedaż przez licytacyę. Ale w tem właśnie była trudność największa, gdyż po dziś dzień przystęp do bieguna był niemożliwy, a przynajmniej za taki uchodził. Otóż na wypadek, gdyby Stany Zjednoczone zostały nabywcami tych ziem, koncesyoniści chcieli mieć kontrakt formalny, aby nikt w przyszłości nie zaprzeczył im praw nabytych. Niepodobna było mieć im za złe tej ostrożności. Postępowali przezornie; a przyjmując zobowiązania w sprawie tego rodzaju, nigdy zbytecznie ostrożnym być nie można. Zresztą dokument zawierał klauzulę, zastrzegającą mu spokój na wypadek mogących zajść kwestyj. Ta klauzula różnie przez różnych była tłumaczoną, a właściwe jej znaczenie było niezrozumiałem dla najsubtelniejszych umysłów. Była ona ostatnią i głosiła, że: „prawo własności nie mogło uledz przedawnieniu, nawet na wypadek zmian jakiegobądź rodzaju, mogących zajść w stanie geograficznym i meteorologicznym kuli ziemskiej.” Co miał znaczyć ten ustęp? Względem jakich wypadków ubezpieczał się? W jaki sposób ziemia miała uledz zmianom, mającym związek ścisły z geografią i meteorologią, i dlaczego kraje wystawione na sprzedaż miały być w tem głównie interesowane? – Coś w tem jest – mówili najprzezorniejsi, – widocznie coś w tem jest. Tak więc ludzie mieli obszerne pole do domysłów, które potęgowały przenikliwość jednych, podniecając ciekawość drugich. Gdy się to wszystko działo, jeden z filadelfijskich dzienników, „Ledger”, umieścił w swych szpaltach następujący artykuł: „Przyszli nabywcy ziem podbiegunowych dowiedzieli się, prawdopodobnie skutkiem obrachowań matematycznych, że kometa jakaś o bardzo twardem jądrze ma uderzyć w tych czasach o ziemię, i to w takich warunkach, że to uderzenie sprowadzi zmiany geograficzne i meteorologiczne, o których wspomina wymieniona klauzula”. Frazes był cokolwiek dłuższy, niż przystoi być frazesowi, mającemu pretensyę do naukowości, ale nie wyjaśniał nic a nic. Zresztą przypuszczenie owego spotkania z kometą nie mogło być brane na seryo przez poważne umysły. W każdym razie nie było prawdopodobnem, aby koncesyoniści zajmowali się tak dalece ewentualnością, opartą na samem przypuszczeniu. – Czy czasem przypadkiem – mówiła „Delta” (dziennik wychodzący w Nowym Orleanie) – nowe Stowarzyszenie nie roi sobie, że ruch wsteczny przesilenia dnia z nocą sprowadzi zmiany korzystne dla eksploatowania wzmiankowanych krain? – Czemużby nie, skoro ruch ten modyfikuje równoległość naszej sferoidy? – zauważył „Hamburger Correspondent”. – W samej rzeczy – odpowiedział „Przegląd naukowy paryzki”. – Przecież Adhémar w dziele swem „ O wzburzeniach morza” wygłasza, że ruch wsteczny przesileń, w połączeniu z wiekuistym obrotem osi ziemi, przebiegającej swą zwykłą drogę, byłby w możności sprowadzić zmiany w temperaturze średniej różnych punktów ziemi i w ilości lodów, nagromadzonych pod dwoma jej biegunami. – To jeszcze nie jest rzeczą pewną – odpowiedział „Przegląd edymburgski”. – A gdyby nawet i tak było, potrzebaby dwunastu tysięcy lat, aby Vega została naszą gwiazdą polarną skutkiem wymienionego fenomenu, i aby położenie krajów podbiegunowych zmieniło się pod względem klimatycznym. – Jeśli tak – zawyrokował kopenhagski „Dagblad”, – dopiero za dwanaście tysięcy lat będzie pora wykładać na to przedsięwzięcie. Przed upływem tego czasu zaryzykować choć „koronę” byłoby niedorzecznością! Wszelako, jeśli było możliwem, że „Przegląd naukowy” ma słuszność wraz z Adhémarem, było prawdopodobniejszem, że North Polar Practical Association nie na zmiany, mogące wyniknąć z wstecznego ruchu przesileń, rachowało. Jednem słowem nikt nie mógł odgadnąć, co znaczyła owa klauzula pamiętnego dokumentu i jakie zmiany przewidywała w świecie kosmicznym. Aby się o tem dowiedzieć, może dostatecznem byłoby zwrócić się do Rady administracyjnej nowego Towarzystwa, a mianowicie do samego prezydenta. Ale ten prezydent nie był znany nikomu! Tak samo nieznani byli sekretarz i członkowie wzmiankowanej Rady. Nawet i tego nie wiedziano, od kogo pochodził dokument. Przyniósł go do biur New-York Heralda niejaki William Forster z Baltimore, trudniący się odbieraniem transportów stokfisza na rachunek domu Andrinell and Com. z Nowej-Ziemi. Widocznie był to człowiek podstawiony. Równie niemy, jak produkty, złożone w jego magazynach, nie dał się wyciągnąć na słowo żadnemu z najciekawszych i najzręczniejszych reporterów. Tak więc owo North Polar Practical Association było tak dalece bezimienne, że ani jednego nazwiska nikt nie był w stanie wymienić. Było ono szczytem bezimienności. Jednak, jeśli twórcy tej operacyi przemysłowej uparcie okrywali się tajemnicą, zato cel ich był bardzo jasno i wyraźnie określony dokumentem, rozesłanym na wszystkie krańce dwóch półkul. W istocie, dokument opiewał jasno i wyraźnie, że Stowarzyszenie pragnie nabyć na własność część krajów północnych, odgraniczoną opisującym koło ośmdziesiątym czwartym stopniem szerokości, którego punkt środkowy zajmuje biegun północny. Zresztą, nic nad to prawdziwszego, że ci z nowożytnych podróżników, którzy dotarli najbliżej do tego niedostępnego punktu, Parry, Markham, Lockwood i Brainard, nie zdołali przejść poza wymieniony równoleżnik. Co zaś do innych żeglarzy, którzy robili wycieczki na morza północy, zatrzymywali się oni na szerokościach geograficznych znacznie niższych, jak naprzykład: Payez w 1874, przy 82°15’, na północy ziemi Franciszka-Józefa i Nowej-Ziemi; Leout w 1870, przy 72°47’, niżej Syberyi; De Long, należący do wyprawy Janiny w 1879, przy 78°45’, w okolicy wysp które noszą jego nazwisko. Inni, którzy przepłynęli poza Nową-Syberyę i Grenlandyę, na wysokości przylądka Bismarka, nie przekroczyli nawet siedmdziesiątego szóstego, siedmdziesiątego siódmego i siedmdziesiątego ósmego stopnia szerokości geograficznej. Otóż, zostawiając pewną przestrzeń wolną pomiędzy punktem np. 83°35’, do którego dotarł Lockwood i Brainard, i ośmdziesiątym czwartym równoleżnikiem, przez dokument wskazanym, North Polar Practical Association nie wdzierało się w obręb odkryć poprzednich. Jego projekt obejmował jedynie ziemię w całem znaczeniu tego słowa dziewiczą, ziemię, której nie dotknęła jeszcze ludzka stopa. Oto jaki jest obszar tej części kuli ziemskiej, opasany ośmdziesiątym czwartym równoleżnikiem: Od 84° do 90° jest sześć stopni, które, licząc każdy po sześćdziesiąt tysięcy, tworzą promień trzystu sześćdziesięciu mil i średnicę siedmiuset dwudziestu mil. Obwód więc ma dwa tysiące dwieście sześćdziesiąt mil, a powierzchnia czterysta siedm tysięcy mil kwadratowych. Była to więc prawie dziesiąta część Europy, nielada obszar gruntu. Dokument, jakeśmy to widzieli, kładł nacisk na to, że te kraje, nieznane dotąd geograficznie, nienależące do nikogo, tem samem należały do całego świata. Że większa część mocarstw nie pomyślałaby dochodzić praw swych do owych krajów, było to rzeczą możliwą. Ale należało przewidywać, że państwa ościenne – w każdym razie – zechcą uważać je jako przedłużenie ich posiadłości od strony północy i skutkiem tego upomną się o swe prawa własności. A przytem pretensye ich tembardziej byłyby usprawiedliwione, że odkrycia, dokonane w masie krain północnych, były wyłącznie owocem trudów i nieustraszonej odwagi ich rodaków. To też rząd związkowy, przedstawiany przez nowe Stowarzyszenie, wzywał ich do wykazania swych praw i zamierzał powetować ich stratę ceną, uiszczoną za kupno. Zresztą, bądź-co-bądź, stronnicy North Polar Practical Association powtarzali nieustannie: własność jest niepodzielną, a skoro nikt nie może być zmuszonym do mieszkania w ziemi, w której nie było działu, nikt również nie ma prawa sprzeciwić się licytacyi tych wielkich przestrzeni. Państwa ościenne, których prawa były stanowczo niezaprzeczone, były w liczbie sześciu: Ameryka, Anglia, Dania, Szwecya z Norwegią, Holandya i Rosya. Inne państwa mogły rościć pretensye tylko na zasadzie odkryć, dokonanych przez ich żeglarzy i podróżników. I tak: Francya mogłaby wystąpić z prawami z racyi, że kilku jej synów brało udział w wyprawach, których celem było zdobycie krajów podbiegunowych. Mogła wymienić między innymi tego odważnego Bellota, zmarłego w 1853 r., w okolicach wyspy Beechey, w czasie wyprawy „Feniksa”, wysłanego na poszukiwania Johna Franklina. A czy podobna zapomnieć doktora Oktawiusza Parry, zmarłego w 1884 r. koło przylądka Sabine, podczas pobytu misyi Greely w fortecy Conger? A wyprawa 1838 roku, która zagnała aż do mórz Spitzbergu Karola Martin, Marmiera, Bravais’go i ich śmiałych towarzyszy – czyż nie byłoby rażącą niesprawiedliwością pominąć ją milczeniem? Mimo to wszystko, Francya nie uznała za właściwe mieszać się do tego przedsięwzięcia, bardziej przemysłowego, niż naukowego, i zrzekła się swej części przysmaku, na zjedzeniu którego inne mocarstwa mogły sobie zęby połamać. Być może, że miała racyę i postąpiła słusznie. To samo było z Niemcami. Miały one na swych aktywach, zacząwszy od roku 1671, wyprawę hamburgczyka Fryderyka Martensa do Spitzbergu, a w roku 1869–70 wyprawy „Germanii” i „Hanzy” pod dowództwem Kolderveya i Hegemana, którzy dotarli aż do przylądka Bismarka, okrążywszy wybrzeża Grenlandyi. Pomimo jednak przeszłości, zaznaczonej tak znakomitemi odkryciami, niemcy nie pragnęli zwiększać swych posiadłości przyłączeniem części północnego bieguna. Tak samo było i z Austro-Węgrami, aczkolwiek te już były w posiadaniu ziem Franciszka-Józefa, położonych na północ wybrzeży syberyjskich. Co zaś do Włoch, nie mając żadnych danych do wystąpienia z swemi prawami, nie wystąpiły – co niejednemu wyda się zupełnie nieprawdopodobnem. Byli jeszcze samojedzi z azyatyckiej Syberyi, eskimosi, rozproszeni głównie na ziemiach północnej Ameryki, mieszkańcy Grenlandyi, Labradaru, Archipelagu Baffin, Parry, wysp Aleuckich, ugrupowanych pomiędzy Azyą i Ameryką, nakoniec tak nazwani czukcy, zamieszkujący półwysep Alaska, stanowiący własność amerykańską od roku 1867. Ale te plemiona, istotni krajowcy, niezaprzeczenie najdawniejsi mieszkańcy pasów północnych, nie byli godni mieć głosu w tej kwestyi. A potem, w jaki sposób ci biedacy mieli brać udział w licytacyi, wywołanej przez North Polar Practical Association? Czem zapłaciliby sumę oznaczoną, chociażby ona była jaknajlichszą? Muszlami, zębami morskich koni, lub olejem z cieląt morskich? A jednak mieli oni niejakie prawa, jako pierwotni mieszkańcy, do tych obszarów, mających być wystawionemi na sprzedaż. Ale ktoby tam zważał na jakichś eskimosów, czukczów lub samojedów!… nie spytał nawet nikt o nich. Tak się to w świecie dzieje!